Sakura and Akatsuki
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura was on a normal mission, when she sees an old friend. Will she catch up on old times? or will she betray her village, with every friend, for a long awaited for love?
1. Sakura joins Akasuki

Sakura was on an intense S-rank mission in the sound country. Someone was stealing a clock that could freeze time, forever. When she arrived at the place, she found the person who was stealing the clock. He was Orochimaru."Who told you how to get this?" She asked, or demanded. "Someone you know dearly" he said simply. It was then that she saw the Akatsuki walk by. One of the Akatsuki was a man named Deidara. She recognized him because he was her friend.

Flashback

Sakura was on her way back to Konoha from the town of Iwa of the stone country. She didn't even notice someone was watching her. She was so happy that she would even go out with Lee...okay maybe not Lee.But Defiantly Naruto. Sakura was so busy daydreaming that she didn't see where she was watching, and set off a trap. She was freefalling into a hole for what seemed like forever. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see her death. After about 2 minutes she opened her eyes only to find that someone was carrying her up.

A couple of days later she was on another S-ranked mission (if you didn't guess already, she's Hokage) in Suna. On her way there she saw a figure laying beside a tree.She didn't really know who the person was so she decited to help him out. She didn't notice the Akatsuki cloak,(--) so she healed him up to full strength. "Hey thanks, yeah. Hey I know you, you the one who killed danna, yeah." It was then that she reconised him and took out a kunai and asked "who are you".

"Now is that how you treat someone who saved your worthless life, yeah."

"That was you?!"

"Yep, now come with me,yeah."

End Flashback

Ever since then they've been friends. But today she was gonna have to face him, you wanna know why? It was her orientation in Akatsuki. She already defeated Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu. So far she had a clean sweep. The only people left to fight was Deidara, and the undefeatable Leader. Whoever defeats the Leader, is the leader. Neither wanted to fight each other, but since they have to, they promised not to hold back. He was a tough opponent, she'll admit that, but since it was a spacial occasion, she decided that she would let Inner Sakura come and play. It wasn't long until he lost. The same thing happened to the Leader, everyone was so surprised (yes, even Itachi) that it was quiet for quite a while. Then they celebrated the arrival of they're new leader. Itachi said nothing, Kisame a pat on the back, Zetsu did the same thing as Itachi, Leader was kicked out of the organization, and Deidara gave her an congratulatory hug and loving kiss on the forehead.

When she was going to Konoha to get her stuff, Deidara follewed her to make sure that she was safe. Everyone saw that he was following her, so they left Sakura alone. Once she was finished she saw 2 people fighting outside. Once she found out that it was Naruto and Deidara. Sakura kept on telling her body to move but she didn't. When someone was struck, that's when she moved. Naruto had struck Deidara with a kunai. "Naruto what the heck are you doing?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. "Sakura can't you see, he's part of Akatsuki!" Naruto nearly shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Well he's not the only one."

"What are you talking about"

"I'm the leader, Naruto."

Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sorry Naruto"

"About wha-" he didn't even finish his sentence because he was dead. Sakura was crying on they're way back to base. Deidara was doing his best to make her feel better. Luckly, one thing worked, a molding of clay in the shape of Naruto. And that's when she utterly refused to go to Konoha.


	2. Sakura: Member of Akatsuki

Everyone was wondering how Naruto Uzumaki was killed, but they didn't have to think for long,because Naruto was surrounded by tiny exploding tags, but from a distance they looked like cherry blossoms. They only knew one person who would use that attack, Sakura Haruno. It was at that point on that Sakura became a missing-nin, which was hard to believe because she was Hokage. Since she was the strongest person in the village, Naruto is the second, and Hinata is the third. So they came to a conclusion that Sakura:missing-nin, Naruto: dead, and that left Hinata with the title Hokage.

Sakura felt bad that she killed her best friend, one of them at least. Right now she has only one friend left, Hinata. What happened to her other friends you might ask? Well, Tenten and Temari were lost in the tea country and never found, Sasuke was ruler of the sound village, Naruto she killed, Ino and Shikamaru died in a war Ino died of blood loss and Shikamru died of protecting Ino, and Neji died of trying to kill Hinata which switched on the curse mark.

"Hey cheer up,we're the most feared crimanals now with you as our leader" Kisame said proudly. Hey good news, yeah. Sasori is back to life, yeah!" Deidara said while grinning his biggest grin."That's great Deidara!" she didn't want him to see her sadness, so she put on a fake smile. For some reason, it never worked. Everyone could see through it. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Itachi said while walking in. How she hated the sharingan being used to see her emotions. "Fine, if you must know, I feel a little down from killing Naruto. But he deserved it!" she said angrily. "What did he deserve?" Deidara asked very curiously. "He left my old boyfriend Neji Hyuuga to die." she muttered due to her crying. Everyone was trying to comfort her. It worked a little but she kept on crying. That's when Sasori walked in. "Hey what's going on? And what's she doing here?" Sasori said with questions coming out his head. "Way to roin(?) a moment" Kisame said while hitting him on the head. "I'll tell you everything later danna, yeah." Deidara said while passing by.

"You mean she is the new leader, the strongest person in her village, and killed the Kyuubi with her 'Sakura Blizzard Tecneiqe(?)'?" Sasori said trying to put the pieces together. "Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Kisame said while showing his pointy teeth. Sakura walked in declaring that they're gonna start war with Konoha. "Why are starting a war?, yeah" Deidara asked. "I got a letter saying that I can either give myself up to them and return to Konoha, or I go to war with them." Sakura stated. "Well let's go to war then, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.


	3. Akatsuki and the War of Konoha

The whole Akatsuki gang was on their way to Konoha. They knew it would take a while, so they were doing a little strategising. While they were doing that, Konoha was doing their best to up their defenses. Tsunade, the previous fifth Hokage, was trying to bring Naruto back to life. It took them 3 whole days. Just in time too, the Akatsuki has arrived.

Everyone knew this battle would rage on for quite a while, because of Sakura. Every single person was scattered across Konoha. Akatsuki was everywhere, Itachi was in the old Uchiha part of town, Deidara was around Ichiraku Ramen, Kisame was around Sakura and team 7's old meating spot, Sasori sent his puppets to do the dirty work while he stayed at the main gate, Zetsu was hiding in the ground to eat anyone unlucky to come near him, and lat but not least Sakura was scouting the wide forest of sakura blossoms. Everything seemed clear, until she spotted Naruto.

"I thought I already killed you" Sakura hissed. "Tsunade brought me back" Naruto retorted. "Tell me one good reason not to kill you again" she said giving him a dirty look.

"I didn't leave Neji to die"

"You're fibbing"

"Just listen"

"Fine"

"Neji and I were on a mission in the village hidden in the mist, some stranger came and hypnotized him making him seem like he was gonna kill Hinata, and that's what really happened"

Naruto's story was somewhat believable, but she wasn't entirely sure. "So why don't you surrender and return to Konoha" Naruto said while begging. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm very happy in Akatsuki, and there's nothing you can do about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What happened next mommy?" a small boy called Chio asked. "Yeah what happened next, yeah" a little girl called Sakara asked. "Well, Naruto talked me into giving up, but didn't-and couldn't- take me out of Akatsuki" Sakura said trying to finish up. For every time the kids asked for a story, they had to chose the one with her in Akatsuki. Deidara also wanted to listen to the story, but he still had Akatsuki duties. (I think you know what I mean)

"I bet you guys know what happened next"

"We forgot" Chio and Sakara said in unison. Sakura giggled at the fact that after all the times she told them, always around the end they would forget. She would honestly think they were faking it. "Well then, if you forgot than I guess I won't tell you the rest" she said while it was obviously it was a trap. "No no don't stop, if you don't tell then I'll blow up your head, yeah" Sakura turned around to come face to face with Deidara. "Well I'm tired, so why don't you finish the story" Sakura said while laying down. "Fine, while we were leaving, me and Sakura were in the middle of the forest waiting for the others. While we were there, I asked your mothers hand in marriage." Deidara was interrupted with a cough coming from Sakura. "Yeah with the 'hand in marriage' thing, it was literally" Chio and Sakara cracked up laughing.

"Do you want me to finish the story, or what?"

"Yeah yeah, do what you must"

"Anyway, after she accepted, we decided that we would have children, and we did, twins actually. Sakara came first, then Chio " with that, Deidara ended with that. "mommy, why did you name us what you did?"Chio asked. "Well I calling Sakara by her name, 'cause since she was first we decided that it wouls have both our names, and for you Chio, I named you that because there was a special person that has that name, does that explain it to you?" Sakura explained. "Crystal mom, yeah" Sakara said. "Good, now off to bed you two". "AWWWWW!!!". "No complaining, yeah" "Good night everyone". "NIGHT!!!"


	4. The End

"Why did you say you were tired when you still have buisniss with Akatsuki, yeah" Deidara asked while walking beside Sakura. "Oh, and what would that be" Sakura was probing for answeres. "You know I quit when we had the twins". "Yeah, I know, but you still have buisniss with one of them" Deidara said trying to hint her as much as he can. "And whos that" Sakura knew that it was him, she just wanted to play with him some more. "It's me, jeez, it's like trying to tell a baby to sleep" Deidara said while adding a little simalie to it. "Actually, trying to put a baby to sleep is a lot easier, yeah". "Very funny, Mr. Haruno" Sakura said, teasing him. (**Saki: Since Deidara doesn't have a last name, I gave him Sakura's**) "Hey what did I tell you about calling me that" Deidara commented. "Well, you never told me your last name, so now you have mine" Sakura relied while stopping at the door to their room. "Now what's the buisness that I have with y-WWWWWAAAAAAA!" Sakura was trying to say but **suddenly** hot jumped on by Deidara. "Suprise, yeah" Deidara said while laughing.

**That's it, the ending to 'Sakura And Akatsuki'. I would write more but I just feel weird when writing an ending with lemon. So I'll just leave it at that.**

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!!!!!**

**Especially:**

**AkatsukiDreamer**


End file.
